La mirada de Mar
by Aracely Moonky
Summary: Candy & Terry continuan con sus vidas... pero llega una chica para hacerlos pensar... ¿Amiga o enemiga? Un minific presentado en la GF 2010


**Hola hola, después de mucho rato de leer y disfrutar historias en este espacio, por fin me decidí a publicar algo. Esta historia la presente en la GF 2010 y la premisa es muy sencilla... Candy & Terry continúan con sus vidas... pero qué pasaría si llegará alguien para hacerlos pensar... y si ese alguien fuese una chica... ¿Amiga o enemiga? Regálenme unos minutos y descúbranlo!**

**Evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuky, famosa escritora japonesa culpable de muchos de nuestros enojos al darle un final muy poco romántico a su historia... aunque en la red se dice que ya escribió las novelas que serán el final final... pero que tampoco nos dejarán contentas!**

**En fin, en lo que son peras o manzanas... sigamos soñando con los finales que se nos ocurran! Acá les dejó mi primer trabajo:**

**LA MIRADA DE MAR**

Un aplauso atronador fue lo que pudo escuchar en cuanto bajo el telón. La verdad es que por un momento pensó que la obra no había sido del agrado del público debido al silencio que reino durante toda la función. Sabía que era un riesgo interpretar a un personaje tan complejo y controversial como Macbeth, pero ahora, al pararse nuevamente en el escenario, a petición del público por tercera vez, supo que había sido la decisión correcta.

Sus ojos de un azul intenso se poso en su coprotagonista, admirando la profundidad de su mirada. Pero esto solo duro un segundo pues de inmediato su imaginación viajo muy lejos, al lado de quien siempre anhelaba compartiera esos momentos.

- [¡Amor mío! ¡cuanto te extraño!] – era cuando a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas, se sentía abrumadoramente solo.

- Vamos Terry, ¿Ni siquiera hoy te vas a permitir estar feliz? – al escuchar a quien había interpretado a Lady Macbeth, sus recuerdos se perdieron.

- ¡Estoy feliz! – al contestar trato de esbozar una sonrisa para recalcar su afirmación.

- Si claro, esa "mueca" en la cara no me engaña. – al decir esto, la actriz le mostro lo que era una sonrisa sincera. Gesto que de inmediato le recordó a aquel gran amor que perdió. Quiza por eso eran tan buenos amigos, porque tenían personalidades y rasgos muy similares, pero nunca iguales. En ese momento la voz de Robert Hattaway se dejo escuchar.

- Querido público, el talentoso Terruce Grandchester – al ser llamado al frente, la ovación se desbordo, era innegable el porqué del éxito de la obra. Segundos después, presentaron a su coprotagonista femenina.

- Y ahora, les presento a una gran actriz, ¡Lady Mar! – y simplemente, fue imposible decir algo, el sonido de los aplausos era tremendo. Sin duda un gran reconocimiento para los jóvenes actores.

Después de varios minutos, lograron salir del escenario y de inmediato se abrazaron todos los participantes, felicitándose por el éxito obtenido. Solo uno de ellos se escabullo hacia su camerino. Ya estando ahí, saco de entre ese libro que siempre traía consigo y que ahora era su amuleto, una foto… de ella. Si, "Romeo y Julieta" los describía muy bien, aunque estaban vivos, él sabía que ambos habían muerto cuando se separaron. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. A pesar de tantos éxitos, sin ella se sentía vacio.

- ¡Terruce! ¿Estas ahí? – En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenían unos minutos tocando. Con gran pesar, guardo su tesoro y quito el seguro de su puerta.

- Puedes pasar, Susi. – ahí estaba ella, la persona que menos deseaba ver, pero a quien le debía la vida. Y ese simple hecho lo hacía estar comprometido con ella, para siempre. – Aun no me cambio de ropa, será mejor que me esperes en el lobby.

- Pero Terruce, eso no es necesario, todos saben que pronto seremos marido y mujer. Puedo esperar aquí sin ningún problema.

- Sí, todos sabían que pronto se casarían, todos… menos su corazón… Si tan solo pudiera amarla, eso haría más fáciles las cosas, pero el sabia que eso era imposible, su corazón se había quedado en Chicago y no lo recuperaría.

- ¡A mi si me importa! – dijo en un tono que esperaba no sonara agresivo. - ¡Sabes que me gusta estar solo después de una presentación! – la realidad era que desde hace un tiempo se le hacía difícil ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Pero Terruce… - trato de hablarle de la forma más dulce que pudo, pero Terry no cedió.

- Te repito que será mejor que esperes con todos los demás, aun tengo que hablar con Robert.

- Con él, o… ¿Con Lady Mar? – sabia que desde la llegada de la actriz, ella y Terry se habían apegado bastante. Ser consciente de que él prefería estar con su compañera, le hacía sentir unos celos enormes. Casi tanto como los sentía con… ella.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Mar solo es mi amiga, no hay nada de malo en nuestra relación – Le contesto en un tono que reflejaba su molestia. Ante tal respuesta, Susana se arrepintió de haber hablado de más. Sabía que no era inteligente de su parte encararlo, pero desde que le habían presentado a Lady Mar, la embargo un mal presentimiento, que recordaba cada vez que la veía.

- E… está bien, no… no te molestes… yo solo…

- No importa – dándole la espalda, le repitió – ve al lobby, ahí te alcanzo para ir a la fiesta – su tono de voz reflejo que no había nada más que decir. Agobiada, Susana salió del camerino, aunque no dominaba muy bien la pierna artificial que ahora usaba, esta le daba más libertad para moverse. Lentamente se alejo de ahí.

* * *

Lady Mar, era una hermosa pelirroja que desde muy joven había dado muestras de su gran talento como actriz. Hija de dos grandes leyendas de la actuación, siempre había estado rodeada por los mejores maestros. A pesar de eso, nunca había querido aprovecharse de la fama que sus padres poseían, por lo que en cuanto decidió empezar su carrera de actriz, se cambio el nombre, manteniéndolo en un secreto absoluto de cualquiera que pudiese usarlo para demeritar su carrera. Solo su gran amigo, ese que la acogiera desde su llegada a la compañía Stratford, lo sabía. Era algo de lo mucho que habían compartido, confidencias que solo dos corazones rebeldes como los de ellos, podían entender. Nunca olvidaría el día que lo conoció.

_Sabía que sería complicado que la aceptaran en la compañía. Robert Hattaway tenía fama de ser muy estricto al momento de elegir elencos. Pero si tenía fama de difícil, también era sabido que no se dejaba llevar por prejuicios, si un actor o actriz le convencía, decidía correr el riesgo aunque no fuese famoso. _

_[¡Bien hecho Mar! Justo hoy que debías levantarte temprano, se te ocurre quedarte dormida] – las audiciones para elegir el elenco de Macbeth estaban por finalizar. _

_- [¡Porque no hay un coche cuando se le necesita!] – a cada momento se desesperaba más. Finalmente vio que se acercaba uno. En cuanto se detuvo, subió en el. _

_- [¡Cielos es tardísimo!] – aunque se había preparado a consciencia para la audición, sabía que el presentarse tarde la ponía en desventaja contra las demás aspirantes. – [Tengo que lograrlo] – el recorrido se le hizo eterno. En cuanto se detuvo el carruaje en el que iba, quiso bajar rápidamente. Pero al hacerlo inadvertidamente los tacones de sus zapatillas se atoraron en la orilla de la puerta, con un movimiento reflejo se sostuvo de uno de los costados, evito la caída directa, pero no que su vestido se rompiera y que ella terminara sentada en el piso del carruaje. Instantes después el cochero le ayudaba a levantarse. Sorprendentemente no tenía ninguna herida, pero su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y sus zapatos sin tacones. _

_- ¡No puede ser! Mi vestido, mis zapatos. – impotente veía el estado que tenía su ropa. - ¿Ahora qué hago con la audición? – el cochero le sostenía la mano y escuchaba lo que decía._

_- ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! ¡Y no tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme! _

_- Podría presentarse así como esta – el Sr. trataba de consolar a la pelirroja._

_- ¿Así? ¡Seria una locura! _

_- ¡Locura seria que permitieras que ese pequeño problema te detuviera! – Mar volteo a ver quien le hablaba y descubrió a un hombre guapísimo, con los ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida. Su cabello largo y negro enmarcaba un rostro por demás varonil. Había presenciado el incidente y al acercarse a ayudar a la chica, había escuchado sus quejas. – Una verdadera actriz lo es no importando que vista harapos o se vea como una princesa. – de momento se paralizo cuando la vio a los ojos. Su mirada le recordó a quien siempre lo motivo a seguir sus sueños. _

_- Pero… - en sus ojos se asomaba una lágrima que Mar luchaba por contener._

_- ¿Qué te importa más? ¿Qué te vean en ese estado? ¿o perder lo que puede ser tu última oportunidad de pertenecer a la compañía? – una mirada de reto se veía en los ojos del joven. Mar no sabía que pensar._

_- ¿El director querrá recibirme así? – debía reconocer que rendirse no estaba en sus planes._

_- Por Robert no te preocupes, yo hablo con él. – caballerosamente le extendió la mano. – Soy Terry, por cierto, Terry Grandchester. _

_- Lady Mar – tomo la mano del duque – ¡Tu admiradora!_

_- Ante el comentario, Terry esbozo una sonrisa cautivadora. Entraron juntos al teatro, en donde Mar dio la mejor audición de todas las aspirantes y logro el papel. _

- Lady Mar termino de cambiarse, para después dirigirse a la fiesta de estreno de la compañía. Al salir se dio cuenta que Susana salía del camerino de Terry.

[¡Siempre tu!] – no podía evitar que la prometida de su amigo le desagradara. Desde que las presentaron, su actitud de dependencia con el joven le había desesperado. Sentimiento que se había acentuado a partir de conocer la historia de su amor truncado. – [¡Tengo que convencer a Terry de que no cometa una estupidez!] – con eso en mente se apresuro a tomar un coche para esperar a su amigo en la fiesta.

* * *

- Terry, muchacho, ¡eres grande! – el abrazo con que acompaño estas palabras se sentía realmente sincero. Era un hecho que el director apreciaba al joven actor.

- ¿Eso me libra de asistir a la fiesta? – pregunto esperanzado de evadir algo que le resultaba completamente engorroso.

- ¡Claro que no! Los patrocinadores estarán ahí, esperando verte y saludarte. Anda, cambia esa cara y partamos, que ya Susana debe estar desesperada por tu tardanza. – iba a tomarlo del brazo para avanzar hacia la salida del despacho, pero el joven lo detuvo.

- Antes quiero platicar contigo – este comentario extraño a Hattaway, pues conocía el carácter reservado y hasta huraño de Terry. Debía de ser algo muy serio lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

Una noche más de guardia. Esta vez sí que estaba cansada, había participado en dos cirugías de emergencia muy delicadas y demandantes, por lo que, para la hora de su salida, simplemente estaba deshecha. Hubiese querido irse inmediatamente a su departamento, pero un recado dejado en la central de enfermeras, le había advertido que debía presentarse en las oficinas de los Andry. No le entusiasmaba porque sabía que Albert estaba de viaje desde hace unos meses y aun no regresaba. Por lo que era un hecho que a quien vería seria a la tía abuela. Quiza debería de haber considerado la idea de pasar a cambiarse de ropa, por algo más elegante, pero desde que había rechazado el apoyo de la familia y vivir de una fortuna que no creía merecer, también había dejado atrás todos los convencionalismos que dicha forma de vida exigía. Y no se arrepentía, así era ella, libre, segura e independiente. No tardo en llegar al edificio donde estaban las oficinas. A paso lento, pues aun tenía tiempo, se dirigió al elevador.

- [Seguramente la tía abuela me insistirá que deje este "tipo de vida" para regresar al buen camino.] – aun recordaba la discusión que se genero cuando opto por volver a trabajar a la ciudad.

_- No entiendo porque te aferras a querer trabajar, eso es algo indigno para una dama. – a pesar de que estaba demostrado que su profesión había resultado importante para la familia al ayudar a Albert a recobrar su salud, la Sra. era muy aferrada a sus ideas, y dentro de ellas no cabía el hecho de que un miembro de su familia trabajara, y menos una mujer. _

_- Tía abuela, eso que dice es muy injusto. Trabajar no demerita a nadie. La fortuna de los Andry no se sostendría si no contaran con gente trabajadora, y algunas de ellas son mujeres. – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió, pero no cedió ni un centímetro, iba a defender su forma de pensar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y fuera contra quien fuera, incluido Albert que presenciaba en silencio la discusión._

_- Eso es intolerable, atreverte a cuestionar nuestras tradiciones y nuestros valores. ¡No eres más que una malagradecida! – los ojos de la Sra. reflejaban el enorme enojo que estaba sintiendo._

_- Lamento que piense eso, pero de ninguna manera dejare de hacer algo que me llena y por lo que luche tanto. – si la mirada de la tía era de ira, la de Candy mostraba una resolución inquebrantable. – No pienso molestar a la familia, de ser necesario dejare de ser una Andry, con tal de seguir adelante._

_- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Te atreves a despreciar a la familia? – si antes ya estaba enojada, ahora parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas. Su voz rebasaba los límites de la audición normal. – William, ¿Vas a permitir que nos avergüence de esta forma? – no hubiese querido involucrarlo, mas porque sabía de los lazos de amistad que los unían, que por evitarle un disgusto; pero creyó que al hablar del nombre de la familia lo convencería de apoyarla. Albert se levanto tranquilamente de su silla y camino lentamente hasta situarse a un lado de su tía. Pero al hablar se dirigió a Candy. _

_- ¿La Srta. Pony y la hermana María saben lo que estas pensando hacer? – su voz serena, no reflejaba sus intenciones al preguntar._

_- Si – hubiera querido saber lo que pensaba, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar antes con él. – es algo que pensé muy bien antes de tomar mi decisión. Sé que para la familia las tradiciones son importantes, pero yo siempre he estado alejada de todo eso. Desde hace tiempo sé que mi lugar no está en un ambiente de lujos y apariencias. Mi trabajo es mi vida, y tú lo sabes Albert._

_- Así es Candy, pero hasta donde yo supe, querías quedarte en el hogar de Pony a ayudar con los niños. No me explico el porqué de tu cambio de decisión. – y era verdad, sospechaba que había algo más detrás de la repentina decisión de la pecosa para volver a Chicago. Y lo confirmó al ver un leve cambio en el color del rostro de Candy._

_- Yo… recibí una carta – ahí estaba, la razón oculta… ¿o no? – Es del Hospital Santa Juana, el Dr. Leonard me pide que vuelva. Esta arrepentido de la forma en que me trato y por eso me ofreció devolverme mi puesto y una beca en el área de cirugía general. _

_- ¿Solo es eso? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? – sí, Albert aun era capaz de ver más allá de lo que ella quería mostrar. Pero esta vez no permitiría que supiera la verdadera razón._

_- No era mi intención ocultarlo, la tía abuela no me permitió explicarlo – sabía que no bastaría con eso, pero estaba preparada – además por un momento pensé que tú estabas detrás de todo esto._

_- ¿Yo? No podría ir en contra de tus deseos, pensé que quedarte en el hogar era uno de ellos – poco a poco trataba de averiguar lo que en realidad pasaba. _

_- Yo también pensaba que tu deseo era viajar y trabajar con los más necesitados – sabía que tenía que recurrir a todos los argumentos posibles para convencerlos o mejor dicho, convencerlo a él, su opinión era la única que le importaba. Albert por su parte pareció sorprendido ante la respuesta, pero solo un poco. _

_- No lo he olvidado, mis prioridades con las empresas incluyen velar por la estabilidad de todos esos trabajadores que acabas de mencionar, y cuyos empleos dependen de que dirija de la mejor manera los negocios que tenemos en diferentes partes del mundo. – al oírlo hablar con tanta pasión se arrepintió de haberlo cuestionado – En cuanto a los viajes, siempre habrá oportunidad para realizarlos, te repito, es importante definir prioridades. _

_- Lo sé, es por eso que quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad que me ofrecen. Si me continúo preparando, podre volver al hogar y ayudar de una mejor manera. Lamento que pienses que existe otra razón, pero no es así. – sabia que le mentía, pero no veía otra forma de lograr su apoyo, por lo que con mucho trabajo le sostuvo la mirada._

_- Candy, Si hubiera otra razón, ¿Me la dirías? – suavemente la tomo por los hombros esperando su respuesta._

_- William, no puedes ceder, eso sería un escándalo – sin contestar a su tía, Albert repitió la pregunta._

_- ¿Me la dirías?..._

- En cuanto bajo del elevador, volvió a la realidad. Camino hacia la oficina del fondo y saludo a Mary, la secretaria de Albert.

- ¡Buen día! – su eterna sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

- ¡Buenos días, Srta. Andry! – a pesar de que la rubia le había insistido en que la llamara por su nombre, nunca lo hacía. Candy hizo un gesto de resignación. – la están esperando, puede pasar.

- ¡Gracias! – con paso firme se acerco a la puerta, y sin tocar la abrió.

* * *

El sol hacia mucho que estaba en lo alto cuando despertó en su confortable cama. Tranquilamente se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café. Sentía que lo necesitaba como al aire, sobre todo después de la noche que había vivido. Aun le parecía un sueño que hubiese actuado en la obra más difícil de su corta carrera y que además esta hubiera tenido éxito. Si, era un hecho, ahora todos sabrían quien era Lady Mar. Justo cuando se estaba sirviendo su bebida, escucho que tocaban la puerta, lo que hizo que recordara que esperaba visita.

- [¡Terry!, ¡olvide por completo que vendrías!] – de inmediato se puso una bata y se dispuso a recibir a su invitado.

- ¡Sabia que lo olvidarías! – el joven duque le brindo una sonrisa por demás cautivadora.

- ¡Claro que no lo olvide! Solo no recordé levantarme temprano. Pero claro, tú si pudiste dormir porque te saliste de la fiesta mucho antes de que terminara, ni siquiera pude platicar contigo. – movió de forma acusadora su dedo índice en el rostro de su amigo, esa era la razón por la que antes de que él se retirara, ella le había invitado a almorzar al día siguiente.

- Nunca me han gustado las fiestas, Robert lo sabe.

- Y como eres el consentido de la compañía… todo te lo consciente – el tono pícaro que aplico al decir lo anterior, hizo que Terry tomara el comentario de manera tranquila.

- No solo es eso… antes de ir a la fiesta, hable con el… de mis planes. – su voz se volvió sombría. – Así que entendió el que no estuviera todo el tiempo con ustedes.

- ¡Terry…! Insistes en eso... – desde que su amigo le había comentado lo que pensaba hacer, había intentado disuadirlo por todos los medios, sin lograrlo. El joven se paro frente a la ventana y fijo su vista en un punto imaginario.

- Esta por demás todo lo que digas, la decisión está tomada [es tiempo de resignarme a que nada va a cambiar, ella tomo su decisión y debo respetarla] – su expresión reflejaba una enorme nostalgia.

- Podrías volverla a buscar. – estaba resuelta a no dejar que su amigo cometiera un error… otra vez.

- ¡No! ¡Estuvo en sus manos que todo esto terminara y no lo hizo! – la fuerza con que apretaba la cortina era evidente.

- Pero puedes insistir, volver a buscarla, ¡lo que tuvieron no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente!

- ¡Olvídalo!, ¡Así como lo hice yo! – sumamente molesto, salió del departamento de Mar, azotando la puerta.

- ¡Eres un cabeza dura! ¡esa necedad te hará perder al amor de tu vida! – sintiendo una gran impotencia decidió tomar un baño para relajarse.

* * *

La casa de las Marlow estaba ubicada muy cerca del teatro en donde trabajaba la compañía Stratford, es por eso que Susana podía acudir a los ensayos sin necesidad de llevar acompañante. Pero últimamente había optado por desviarse del camino habitual, para tomar uno que la llevaba a un parque cercano. Le gustaba sentarse en una banca alejada del camino principal. A pesar de que los preparativos de su boda estaban ya muy adelantados y la fecha estaba cerca, no podía ignorar el estado de ánimo de Terry. Por eso estaba ahí esa tarde, quería tiempo para estar sola.

- [¡A pesar de todo no la olvidas! Que más necesitas, ¡ella te dejo!] – su impotencia crecía a medida que recordaba el tiempo que el joven se había alejado de todo y de todos. Aunque no sabía lo que había sucedido en ese viaje, sospechaba que tenía que ver con la rubia.

- [Tengo que hacer algo para que no siga pensando en ella, debe haber alguna forma de convencerlo de que Candy es su pasado] – pensando en mil opciones, se mantuvo sentada por mucho tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que anochecía, decidió ir al teatro. Al llegar supo que lo había hecho en mal momento, pues justo llegaba Mar para la función de ese día.

- ¡Hola Susana! – trato de saludarla de la mejor manera, aunque sabía que no era de su agrado. Lo cual no le importaba, pues era reciproco. – ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Muy bien! ¡La boda será preciosa! – trato de sonar alegre, no le quería dar el gusto de verla en mal estado. – Recuerda que no puedes faltar.

- ¡Claro que voy a estar presente! ¡no podría dejar solo a un gran AMIGO! – enfatizo la última palabra con el único fin de molestarla. Cuando vio el mohín de disgusto en su rostro, supo que lo había conseguido.

- ¡Terry no está solo!

- Eso yo lo sé muy bien, ¿Y tú? – la pelirroja pisaba terrenos serios y lo sabía, pero no se detendría, así como Terry tenía sus planes, ella también tenía uno, convencer a Susana de hacerse a un lado. Así era ella, cuando decidía algo nada la detenía.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Mar tomo aliento para dar toda una explicación que le abriera los ojos, sabía que esa era una oportunidad de oro y no la dejaría pasar.

- Vas a llegar tarde a la sesión de maquillaje. Sabes que Robert se molestara si se entera. – Marc, joven actor de la compañía que interpretaba a Macduff otro de los personajes importantes en la obra, estaba a sus espaldas abriéndole la puerta del teatro, esperando a que entrara.

- Se perfectamente cuanto tiempo queda para prepararme – contesto revelando la frustración que sentía.

- ¿Sabes Mar? Es mejor que entres, sé por experiencia que a Robert le molesta demasiado que alguien llegue tarde. – Susana trato de imprimir una segunda intensión a su comentario.

- Ella tiene razón, recuerda que ha trabajado con él desde mucho antes que tú. – si hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocasionar, jamás hubiera dicho tal cosa.

- Tienes razón, SUSI, será mejor que entre. Y descuida, que ahí estaré el día de tu boda, en primera fila… SIN FALTA. – con un movimiento por demás elegante se introdujo en el teatro seguida por su compañero.

* * *

Había sido una sorpresa enterarse que quien la había citado en la empresa había sido su amigo de siempre.

- ¡Archí! – sin esperar respuesta había corrido a abrazarlo.

- ¡Candy! Hace tiempo que deseaba verte.

- ¿Y porque esperaste tanto para buscarme? – un pequeño reproche sonaba en la voz de la rubia.

- La universidad me absorbió. Pero si hubieras permanecido en Lakewood nos hubiéramos visto en las pasadas vacaciones. – otro reproche ahora en los labios de él.

- ¿Tú también criticaras mis decisiones? – a pesar de lo vivido, aun creía que había decidido de manera correcta. El entendió que era un tema que debía tocar con cuidado.

- No Candy, yo solo quería platicar con mi amiga. Por eso vine a verte. – Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a su siempre incansable paladín, único sobreviviente de sus tres grandes compañeros de la infancia.

- Yo también quiero platicar contigo. – se preguntaba si sería capaz de contarle todo lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo. – Vamos a comer, ahí te contare todo.

* * *

Estaba de pie en el centro del escenario, pero a diferencia de hace unos meses, esta vez lo hacía para despedirse. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que debía alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a Candy. Lentamente saco la armónica que ella le regalara en sus tiempos de escuela, y empezó a tocarla. Ahí, en donde cada noche revivían sueños escritos por otras personas para convertirlos en hermosas realidades, aunque fuera por un lapso corto de tiempo, ahí quería rendir un último tributo a ese amor imposible. Ahí donde despertaba su pasión cada noche, ahí quería decir adiós también a sus recuerdos; a su mente llegaron imágenes de aquel viaje que hiciera unos meses atrás… a Chicago.

_Terry caminaba rápidamente por la estación de tren. Había ansiado tanto ese viaje desde que recibió la carta de Candy, donde aceptaba volverlo a ver… y ahora estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, que hubiese deseado tener alas para llegar de inmediato a su lado. Aun no sabía que le diría, pero estaba seguro de que la convencería de regresar a su lado. Estaba muy contento de haber enviado esa carta. Aunque la había escrito en un momento de desahogo, finalmente había decidido arriesgarlo todo. Al llegar al restaurant se dio cuenta que había llegado antes que ella, así que busco la mesa más alejada para que pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, cuando la vio llegar… estaba hermosa, mucho más que cuando la vio la última vez. Como todo un caballero se levanto para recibirla._

_- ¡Candy!_

_- ¡Terry!_

_- Fue un momento mágico para los dos, cuando verde y azul se fundieron en uno mismo. El mundo y todo lo que les rodeaba, desapareció. En esos momentos solo estaban ellos… solo ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra… o ninguno podía. Como hace tiempo en la estación de Nueva York, sentía unos enormes deseos de abrazarla, pero igual que aquella vez, sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejarla ir. Por fin, después de lo que parecieron siglos, atino a decir…_

_- ¡Gracias por venir! – con evidente turbación, la rubia contesto._

_- No tienes que agradecer nada, siempre es grato ver a un amigo – esa respuesta le dolió mas que todos los golpes que había recibido en su vida. Era evidente que no seria fácil convencerla. Pero por la expresión de su rostro intuyo que tenía una ligera esperanza._

_- ¿Quieres comer algo? – sabia que necesitaba estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible._

_- Un café estará bien. – después de ordenar, los dos permanecieron callados. Una vez que les sirvieron lo que habían pedido, Terry rompió el silencio._

_- Perdóname por haberte mandado una carta, en lugar de ir personalmente al hogar de Pony. – la rubia lo miro profundamente, antes de contestar._

_- No te preocupes, se que estas muy ocupado en el teatro._

_- No fue por eso… Necesitaba hablar contigo pero no quería presionarte. – y también seria menos doloroso para el si ella se negaba._

_- Fue bueno recibir noticias tuyas. – Candy hablaba sinceramente. _

_- ¿Por qué vives ahí? – él no sabía que había vuelto a su antiguo hogar, fue al leer el remitente que supo que su carta provenía de ese lugar._

_- Decidí tomarme un tiempo para pensar lo que quería hacer con mi vida. – un dejo de nostalgia se reflejo en su voz. – Pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que deseaba quedarme ahí._

_- Pero, ¿Y tu trabajo? ¡Era algo que a ti te encantaba hacer!_

_- Aun lo hago, colaboro con el médico de la zona, haciendo visitas a las personas que no pueden ir a Lakewood._

_- ¿No te gustaría volver a tu trabajo en el hospital? ¿A la ciudad?_

_- Mi salida de él fue complicada, los Leagan se encargaron de que en ningún lugar me aceptaran. _

_- Pero ahora es diferente, eres una Andry. Estoy seguro que Albert te apoya._

_- ¿Sabes que Albert es el tío abuelo William?_

_- Por los periódicos. Tu familia es muy importante como para que una noticia así pasara desapercibida._

_- Hace unos meses se fue de viaje, pero antes de irse me comento que había aclarado todo con el director del Santa Juana. Pero yo ya había decidido quedarme en el hogar._

_- Ojala lo retomaras. Tendrías muchas oportunidades. – el semblante de ella cambio, se sentía cuestionada._

_- ¿Qué intentas, Terry? _

_- Recordarte quien eres. _

_- ¿Y quién crees que soy?_

_- Aquella que un día decidió escaparse del colegio y atravesar el océano para encontrar su destino. Aquella que no obedecía reglas ni estaba atada a convencionalismos. – el tono del duque se endurecía con cada palabra._

_- No te atrevas a cuestionarme, yo estoy donde quiero estar._

_- Asistir a bailes de sociedad y mantener apariencias, ¿es algo que quieres hacer toda tu vida? – Candy se sorprendió de lo que le estaba diciendo. Era evidente que había leído los artículos que habían salido en los periódicos de las ocasiones en que había acompañado a Albert a algún evento._

_- Lo hago por apoyar a un gran amigo, y lo hago con gusto – su tono reflejaba un creciente enojo. Terry sintió una punzada de celos._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en los demás? ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti? – un profundo reproche guardado por mucho tiempo salió de la boca del joven._

_- No quiero seguir escuchándote. – rápidamente se levanto de la silla, tomo su bolso y corrió a la salida. Terry quiso seguirla, pero el mesero le recordó que tenía que pagar la cuenta. Perdió tiempo valioso al buscar el dinero. En cuanto pudo salió corriendo también. Al llegar a la calle la vio en la esquina e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella. _

_- ¡Nunca dejaras de ser un cabeza dura! _

_- Ni tu una necia – trato de tomarla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivo._

_- Déjame volver a mi vida y regresa a la tuya._

_- No puedo… ¡mi vida es la tuya! – lo había dicho, no como hubiera querido, pero lo había dicho. Aun continuaban caminando y esquivando personas, él iba detrás de ella._

_- ¡Claro que no! Tu vida está en Nueva York, al lado de ella ¿O acaso lo olvidas? - rápidamente dejo la ruta que llevaba para atravesar la calle, tomando a Terry desprevenido. Le era difícil seguirle el paso._

_- ¡Espera! ¡Te puede pasar algo!_

_- Se cuidarme sola, ¡siempre lo he hecho! – a cada paso incrementaba la velocidad. Ya llevaban varias calles recorridas. – Será mejor que regreses, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo._

_- No, Candy, ¡espera! – en ese momento vio como atravesaba la calle para entrar en un pequeño parque. El tuvo que detenerse porque justo en ese momento un coche pasaba por ahí. Cuando retomo la carrera, ella lo superaba ya por varios metros, a pesar de que corría no la alcanzaba._

_- ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Si no quisieras hacerlo, no habrías hecho el viaje a la ciudad! – decidió ser directo, no había tiempo para sutilezas._

_- De haber sabido que no has madurado, ¡NUNCA HUBIERA ACEPTADO! – mentía, desde que respondiera a su carta, había esperado con ansias el encuentro. Al grado que ha nadie se lo había mencionado para que no la cuestionaran._

_- ¡Claro! ¡Tu actitud demuestra una gran madurez! ¡Estas corriendo como lo hiciste aquella vez en Nueva York! – palabras certeras que hicieron que Candy detuviera su carrera, y volteara a encarar al duque._

_- ¿Yo corrí? _

_- ¡Si! Decidiste por los dos, sin tomarme en cuenta y después corriste. No pensaste en mí. Tú podrías rehacer tu vida, enamorarte de nuevo. Pero yo jamás podría volver a hacerlo. Estaría con una persona que no amaba ¡y que jamás amare!_

_- ¡Tú actuaste como un cobarde! No fuiste capaz de hablarme con la verdad cuando llegue. Tuve que enterarme de todo por lo que rumoraba la gente. Y después verla a ella… así. – cerro los ojos cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salir al recordar lo vivido tiempo atrás. Conteniéndose prosiguió – además tu me pediste que buscara mi felicidad._

_- Si, porque pensé que era lo correcto. – poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, trataba de que no se alejara más._

_- ¡Es lo correcto! – Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un árbol detuvo su avance._

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Separarnos así, alejarnos así, no era lo correcto! – aprovecho que no podía avanzar más, para quedar a pocos pasos de ella. – Se que no lo es, hoy más que nunca estoy convencido de que no lo es._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry? ¿Por qué ahora? – las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control. Temía la respuesta, porque presentía lo que el diría. Terry la tomo por los hombros; también lloraba._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? A TI, A TI TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA, quiero que estés a mi lado. Que seas el primer rostro que vea al despertar y la última persona con quien hable en la noche. Llenarme día a día con tu presencia y tu sonrisa. Eres la única capaz de llenarme de paz y a la vez volverme loco. – Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos. El poco a poco la había rodeado con sus brazos y la había atraído hacia él._

_- ¿Por qué ahora? Porque no puedo más, no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti. Puedo hacerle creer a todos que estoy bien, que seguiré adelante con esta farsa en que se ha convertido mi vida; pero al único que importa no lo puedo engañar. – ella levanto su rostro para fijar sus ojos verdes en los de él._

_- ¿A quién?_

_- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, tarzan pecoso? – Terry bajo su rostro hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas, y sus bocas separadas por unos centímetros. _

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡A este necio corazón que se niega a olvidarte! Porque desde que te vi por primera vez, supo que latiría solo por ti toda la vida. – en ese momento la abrazo con una vehemencia que evidenciaba la enorme necesidad que tenía de sentirla cerca. Su corazón se descontrolo cuando sintió que Candy respondió con igual entusiasmo. Sus bocas se buscaron anhelantes y se unieron en un beso largamente esperado por los dos. En un inicio suave, la caricia poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Parecía que trataban de fundirse uno en el otro. Fueron instantes maravillosos en que el mundo dejo de existir para ellos. De manera renuente se separaron cuando les falto el aire. Pero no separaron sus rostros._

_- ¡Terry!_

_- ¡No Candy!, ¡no hables si no es para que me des otra oportunidad! – su voz suplicaba, él lloraba._

_- ¡Te amo! este tiempo sin ti ha sido un infierno. Nunca te olvide a pesar de que lo intente. Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti. Yo también quiero que estés presente todos los días de mi vida. Quiero despertar a tu lado, quiero respirar el aire que tú respiras, quiero compartirlo todo contigo._

_- Entonces hagámoslo, cobrémosle a la vida todo lo que nos debe. Tú y yo podemos formar lo que no hemos tenido nunca, una familia. – ese era su anhelo desde que planeara el viaje de Candy a Nueva York, que ella se quedara a su lado para siempre._

_- Pero ¿Y Su…?_

_- ¡No! No digas su nombre, no quiero escucharlo, no ahora, no de tus labios._

_- Pero existe, y… ella cuenta contigo. _

_¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No vuelvas a sacrificarnos!_

_- Terry, yo…_

_- Es tu decisión, mi corazón está en tus manos – él, que siempre se protegía de las decepciones, estaba exponiéndose como nunca para lograr convencerla de luchar por los dos._

Al regresar de sus recuerdos, las lágrimas estaban presentes.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que tuviera esa larga conversación con Candy. No le había agradado tener que prometerle que no comentaría con nadie todo lo que le había contado, pero había cumplido su palabra. Ahora, después de enterarse de las últimas noticias era diferente, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Debía reconocer que el inglés nunca había sido de su agrado, pero consideraba injusto lo que estaba sucediendo. Se imagino lejos de Annie, y simplemente esa perspectiva lo desquicio. Desde hace días pensaba la mejor forma de ayudar a su amiga, opciones había pocas. Ella le había atado las manos. Pero estaba consciente de que el tiempo corría y que pronto Candy y Terry, quedarían separados para siempre. El no le importaba, pero ella… ella era diferente. Su gran amor juvenil no merecía ser infeliz, y aunque le había dicho que estaría bien, sin importar lo que había sucedido, él sabía que no sería así. Al llegar a Lakewood, de inmediato busco a Albert. No tenía idea de cómo hablar con él sin revelar muchos detalles, pero al menos lo intentaría.

- ¡Archí! ¡Qué gusto verte! – Albert estaba en su despacho, cuando el chico llego. Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Igualmente Tío! ¡Pensé que te vería en Chicago! – sabía que había llegado desde hace una semana de su último viaje de negocios. Fue una sorpresa enterarse, que contra su costumbre de buscar a Candy, este se había dirigido inmediatamente a la mansión de Lakewood. Albert volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio. Archí se quedo parado a un lado de un enorme librero.

- Tenía algunos pendientes importantes que atender por acá. – concentro su atención en los papeles que estaba revisando. No quería entrar en detalles.

- Yo estuve en la oficina, revisando algunos asuntos.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? – intuía que tarde o temprano saldría en la conversación el nombre de su gran amiga.

- Bien, George como siempre, está realizando un buen trabajo.

- Por algo ha sido la mano derecha de quienes han estado al frente de los negocios Andry por tantos años.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí mucho tiempo, Tío?

- Aun no lo sé. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- Annie está aquí con sus padres, por lo que me quedare una semana antes de reportarme de nuevo a la universidad. – el joven empezó a revisar los libros como si buscara uno en especial. – Quiere visitar el hogar de Pony, así que voy a acompañarla. – Albert observo detenidamente a su sobrino aprovechando que estaba de espaldas. Esperaba algún otro comentario pero este guardo silencio.

- ¿Buscas algo en particular? – Archí reacciono sobresaltado.

- Hee… si, la última vez que estuve aquí, encontré un libro de poemas muy interesante y me gustaría volverlo a leer. – continuo con su búsqueda.

- Si me dijeras cual es su nombre, podría decirte donde está.

- Ese es el problema, no lo recuerdo. Suele suceder que cuando más queremos algo, es más posible que lo olvidemos. – volteo a ver a Albert directamente a los ojos.

- Cuando realmente lo queremos, es difícil olvidarlo.

- Es posible, pero no te preocupes. Si necesito tu ayuda, te la pediré… se que siempre puedo contar contigo. – Albert iba a decir algo, pero unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron.

* * *

No quería levantarse de la cama. No quería ir a trabajar. No quería comer. No quería vivir. Ahí en la mesa de su cocina estaba aquel periódico que le llegara por correo el día anterior. Había sido inevitable llorar después de leer la noticia que resaltaba en la portada de la página de espectáculos:

**_El gran actor Terruce Grandchester SE CASA. _**

**_"Después de un largo noviazgo, el famoso actor desposara a su antigua coprotagonista, Susana Marlow. Se espera una boda espectacular, a la altura de una gran estrella como lo es…"_**

No necesitaba leer más, sabía que todo estaba dicho. Cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas regresaron. Los recuerdos también volvieron.

_Aun se le hacía difícil creer que le había mentido a su gran amigo. Pero sabía que si le decía la verdadera razón de su decisión, podría perderlo. Estaba consciente de que seria cuestionable para cualquiera lo que iba a hacer, pero por un tiempo decidió solo escuchar a su corazón. Con mucho entusiasmo había preparado su departamento. Albert lo había mantenido como recuerdo de su tiempo juntos. Después de que acepto que ella volviera a la ciudad, y ante la negativa de Candy de vivir en la mansión de la familia, le había pedido que le permitiera obsequiárselo. Aunque renuente, la rubia había aceptado. Y ahora no se arrepentía, amaba ese lugar por muchas razones. Terry vivía en un hotel muy modesto, pues ella le había comentado que debían de ser cuidadosos. Los Andry eran dueños de los mejores hoteles, así que seria fácil que alguien los reconociera. Cuando se veían para comer o cenar, lo hacían en lugares discretos y por lo regular en las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba contenta de haber dado ese paso, estar a su lado era el mejor regalo que la vida le había concedido. Había pasado un mes de su regreso al trabajo en el hospital y también de que habían retomado su relación._

_- Candy, ¿Ya terminaste tu turno? – Loury era compañera de trabajo de la rubia. Ambas habían simpatizado desde que se reincorporara._

_- ¡Si! Pero no a tiempo. Tengo que correr. – la cita de esa noche era muy importante._

_- Lo sé, tu cita misteriosa te espera. – a pesar de procurar que no vieran a Terry en el hospital, no habían pasado desapercibidas las salidas apresuradas de la ojiverde._

_- No, nada de eso, es que… _

_- Candy, te esperan en la central de enfermeras. – le sorprendió escuchar esto de otra de sus compañeras. De inmediato pensó que Terry se había cansado de esperarla._

_- En seguida voy. Nos vemos Loury._

_- Te acompaño, voy para allá. – platicando se dirigieron a la central. Pero Candy se mostraba inquieta. Presentía que algo no estaba bien. Su compañera lo noto. Al llegar no vio a nadie, por lo que se despidió para salir rápidamente, había avanzado unos pasos cuando…_

_- ¿A donde va tan rápido, Srta.? – una voz que conocía demasiado bien, sonó a sus espaldas._

_- ¡Albert! ¿Volviste? – su cara de turbación fue evidente tanto para él como para su compañera._

_- Si, hoy por la mañana; pero al parecer no te agrado la sorpresa. – no podía evitar recordar las dudas que tenía desde que ella decidió volver a la ciudad._

_- No, no se trata de eso… es que… creí que tardarías aun más. Siempre es bueno verte, te extrañe muchísimo. La rubia se acerco y lo abrazo con verdadero afecto, aunque en su interior sentía que su desesperación crecía. Si se continuaba retrasando, Terry iría a buscarla. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Tenía que evitar que se encontraran._

_- Cualquiera diría todo lo contrario. _

_- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo te fue? – su mente volaba, necesitaba pensar cómo hacer que Albert se fuera._

_- ¡Bien! Pero te lo cuento todo en la cena. Ya vas de salida, ¿No es así? _

_- Si pero..._

_- ¿Algún problema? – Albert insistía, sabía que ella ocultaba algo._

_- Es que Candy y yo íbamos a ir a cenar – Loury intervino en la plática. Candy volteo a verla con disimulo._

_- Si, estábamos a punto de irnos._

_- No es problema, las puedo invitar a las dos, para mi será un honor ir acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres. - Candy iba a contestar, pero Loury se adelanto._

_- Vayan ustedes, de seguro quieren platicar de muchas cosas. De cualquier manera le comentaba que tengo que quedarme un rato más para ver los datos de un paciente que recién llego. – Albert detecto la contradicción pero no lo hizo evidente._

_- Entonces Candy, ¿Nos vamos? – ofreciéndole su brazo, le brindo una sonrisa deslumbrante._

_- ¡Por supuesto! – le sonrió de manera tan franca, que por un momento el olvido sus sospechas. Caminando del brazo se dirigieron a la salida. Candy volteo a ver a su compañera, quien como único gesto le cerró el ojo. – ¿iremos al restaurant del hotel? _

_- No Candy, no quisiera que nos interrumpieran. Vamos a ir a las afueras, son más tranquilos. _

_- ¡Está bien! – Su preocupación se hizo mayor, sabía que la reconocerían. Al subir al coche de él, trato de buscar de manera disimulada en los alrededores a Terry, pero no vio nada._

_- ¿Buscas a alguien? _

_- ¡No! A nadie, ¿Podemos irnos? Muero de hambre. – podría haber jurado que ella mentía, pero sus respuestas lo desconcertaban. Candy estaba diferente, él mejor que nadie la conocía. Decidió continuar con su plan, por lo que arranco y se dirigió hacia donde tenía todo preparado. Ella se sorprendió cuando se estacionaron a las afueras de aquel bosque tan conocido para los dos._

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? _

_- Pensé que te gustaría pasar un tiempo lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad. – sabia que ese lugar traería recuerdos. Esperaba que eso le recordara aquella época en que le pidió que fuesen más amigos, que compartieran tanto sus tristezas como sus alegrías. – ¿No te gusta la idea? _

_- ¡Me encanta! – respiraba aliviada, sabía que en ese lugar seria difícil que Terry los encontrara. Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber tenido tiempo de explicarle la situación. Solo esperaba que no se molestara. Sobre todo porque al día siguiente, el partiría._

_- Entonces, ven conmigo – tomados de la mano se internaron en el bosque; llegaron hasta el lugar que Albert había mandado que prepararan. Un mantel estaba extendido en el pasto. Dos cestas con comida estaban encima del mismo. Entre los dos sacaron todo lo necesario. En cuanto lo hicieron, empezaron a comer. Él le platico lo que hizo en su viaje. Básicamente establecer nexos y consolidar relaciones comerciales._

_- ¿Y tu como te has sentido al volver al hospital? – si quería saber la verdad de una vez por todas, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso._

_- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida! – ahí estaba, el tema que ella sabía, tarde o temprano él tocaría._

_- ¿Y no te sientes sola en el departamento? _

_- No, mis horarios son muy severos, entre las guardias y los cursos que debo tomar por la beca, no paso mucho tiempo en el. – si, tenía las mejores razones para no sentirse sola._

_- Aun creo que deberías reconsiderar la idea de vivir en la mansión. Si tus horarios son tan extremos, es fácil que te descuides. _

_- Gracias Albert, pero ya me acostumbre a estar en el departamento. Es mi espacio y lo disfruto enormemente. – y era verdad, independientemente de su relación._

_- Lo sé. – el tuvo que admitir que sabía que la rubia no mentía. – Pero, es que no estoy tranquilo sabiendo que estás sola._

_- ¡No estoy sola! Sé que siempre cuento contigo. Eres mi padre adoptivo, pero por encima de todo eres mi mejor amigo. Es por eso que me debes comprender. Debo vivir así, quiero vivir así. No quiero arrepentirme el día de mañana de tener una vida que no sea vida. Confía en mí, por favor – Sus hermosos ojos le miraban suplicantes, anhelando su apoyo. Albert por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir._

_Era bastante tarde cuando el auto de Albert se detuvo enfrente del departamento de Candy. Después de que ella le hablara de forma tan sincera, el tuvo que aceptar que si estaba diferente, era porque así lo había decidido. No tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo y apoyarla. Nunca como en ese momento, había deseado que sus temores jamás se confirmaran. Pero eso ya no le importaba, siempre estaría ahí para ella y eso no estaba en duda. El resto de la cena lo habían pasado recordando algunos momentos agradables de la vida de ambos. Candy esperaba que se despidieran en el auto, así ella esperaría a que se fuera y de inmediato iría al hotel de Terry a buscarlo. Pero como todo un caballero, el la acompaño hasta la puerta._

_- ¡Gracias Albert! Todo estuvo maravilloso. – reafirmo lo que dijo, con un fuerte abrazo._

_- ¡Que bueno que te gusto! – sin soltarla continuo hablando. – Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no esté aquí, siempre puedes buscarme ¿Lo harás? _

_- ¡Te lo prometo! – con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de su gran amigo. Cerró la puerta y de inmediato busco un abrigo un poco más grueso, mas por hacer tiempo y permitir que Albert se alejara que porque pensara en el frio. Después de unos minutos, se dirigió a la puerta. Pero al abrirla no pudo avanzar demasiado._

_- ¿Vas a algún lado? – La mirada de Terry rebelaba el enorme enojo que estaba sintiendo._

_- S…si, iba a tu hotel, a buscarte – trato de darle un beso, pero el dio un paso hacia atrás._

_- ¿Lo buscaras? – sus celos se reflejaban en lo que decía._

_- Pasa Terry, hablemos adentro – quizá fue la mirada de angustia que ella tenía lo que lo convenció de entrar. Pero eso no redujo su molestia._

_- ¿Qué fue tan maravilloso como para que perdiéramos nuestra última noche juntos?_

_- Terry, lo siento pero se presento en el hospital, no pude negarme. Antes siempre compartíamos momentos juntos, desde que estoy aquí me he alejado de él. Trato de que no sonara como reproche. _

_- Sabias que yo llegaría, tuve que enterarme por tu compañera que te habías ido con él. – su enojo se incrementaba. _

_- Te juro que hice todo lo posible por evitar su invitación, pero no pude. _

_- ¡Debiste decirle la verdad! – aunque había aceptado todo el asunto de ser discretos con su relación, la verdad era que no estaba muy conforme con ello. _

_- Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero no tuve opción. Por favor entiéndeme, ambos sabemos todo lo que está en juego aquí. – sutilmente le recordó que si los dos debían de evitar que lo suyo se supiera, era Terry quien más problemas tendría si eso salía a la luz. Terry pareció comprender. Bajo el rostro cuando Candy se acerco a él. Temerosa, ella aprovecho para tomar sus manos, quien sorpresivamente las evito, pero solo para poder abrazarla._

_- ¡Desearía que todo esto fuera diferente! ¡Desearía poder gritar a todo mundo lo que siento por ti! ¡Desearía no tener que irme mañana! – su abrazo se hizo más estrecho. El contacto con su cuerpo empezó a disipar su enojo._

_- Pero tenemos que hacerlo, si queremos un futuro juntos, debemos separarnos… otra vez. – sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar. Terry no tardo en hacerlo también._

Sin querer, Candy se levanto de la cama y se preparo para ir a trabajar. Si en los últimos meses se había sentido triste, ahora estaba desolada.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, se había aventurado a hacer un viaje del que desconocía si tendría éxito. Robert se había molestado mucho con ella cuando le había comentado que tendría que ausentarse por unos días. A pesar de eso, no se arrepentía. Le debía al joven duque toda su lealtad, por lo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudarlo. Decidida entro al hospital en donde sabia que trabajaba Candy.

- Disculpe Srta. Enfermera, estoy buscando a Candice White Andry, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrarla? – Loury la vio fijamente. Sabia por experiencia que las visitas a su compañera no siempre habían sido agradables.

- Ella no está de guardia el día de hoy.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Y no sabe donde vive?, es muy importante para mí que la vea pronto.

- Lo siento, esa es una información que no nos está permitido darle.

- Pero es que debo hablar con ella urgentemente.

- Lo lamento, no puedo. – le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, dejándola sola.

- [No me canse viajando, desvelándome y aguantando a pasajeros molestos, como para creerme una mentira de ese tamaño] – no, Mar no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente. Sin que nadie la viera, empezó a caminar entre los pasillos del hospital. Se estaba desesperando pues no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Hubiera seguido caminando sin rumbo, a no ser porque antes de dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, escucho la voz de la misma enfermera que le había negado a Candy. Como no tenía tiempo para salir de ahí, decidió ocultarse en uno de los cuartos que estaban cerca.

- [¡Diablos! ¡Esta cerrado!] – desesperada intento con el siguiente pero también lo encontró cerrado, si no se apuraba, perdería la oportunidad de encontrarla. En un último intento abrió la siguiente.

- [¡Por fin!] – cuando el picaporte giro, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, rápidamente se introdujo y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Lady Mar pego un brinco cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba. Pensó que sería un paciente hasta que la vio.

- ¡Candy! – no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – extrañada, la rubia se acerco a ella.

- ¡Yo… yo si te conozco! He viajado desde muy lejos para hablar contigo. – tomo sus manos – ahora más que nunca, tienes que escucharme, ¡por favor!

* * *

Terry recordaba aquella noche como la mejor de su vida. Después de la discusión que habían sostenido porque ella se fuera con Albert, habían permanecido abrazados por mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente se despedirían, pues debía volver al teatro a preparar la nueva obra. Habían planeado que el tiempo separados serviría para preparar todo y casarse. Querían hacerlo sin levantar comentarios, es por eso que iban a dejar pasar un poco de tiempo para desviar la atención del rompimiento de Terry con Susana.

Recordaba cada palabra dicha esa noche.

_- ¡No llores Candy! Pronto estaremos juntos y nunca nos separaremos. – la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza._

_- ¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo. Fue muy poco el tiempo. – Terry solo se había quedado en Chicago un mes después de que ella decidiera volver. Suavemente levanto su rostro para poder verla a los ojos._

_**Después de ti,**_

_**Después de mí**_

_**Después de amar a no poder**_

_**Sentimos frio el escenario**_

_Todo va a estar bien. ¡Te lo prometo! – estar así, tan cerca le cimbraba hasta la última fibra de su ser. Lentamente beso sus labios. Trataba de transmitirle todo su amor. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Las manos de el recorrían su espalda con un ritmo suave, acariciando no solo su cuerpo sino su alma. Como siempre sucedía cuando compartían tan íntimos contactos, el mundo simplemente se desvaneció. En esos momentos solo ellos importaban. Los besos fueron adquiriendo otros matices. Ambos sentían una intensa carga de sensualidad en todo su cuerpo, pero ninguno se detenía. Solo la falta de respiración los obligo a separarse. Terry acerco sus labios al oído de ella para susurrarle con una voz que reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo._

_- ¡Este tiempo separados será una tortura para mí! _

_- ¡Terry, no sabré como estar sin ti! – las lágrimas eran compartidas por los dos._

_- ¡Yo tampoco!_

_- ¡Quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo! – ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo había dicho como un reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo._

_- ¡No puedo aceptar eso! – su corazón de caballero le obligaba a poner el toque de cordura al momento, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma._

_- ¿Acaso hace un mes no me dijiste que no debía vivir en convencionalismos?, esto es algo que quiero vivir contigo._

_- ¡No Candy! Seria difícil si hay consecuencias. El tiempo que debemos esperar es nuestro enemigo._

_- ¡Me niego a vivir de esa manera! ¡Te amo! Y no cambiare de idea, ¿Tu si? _

_- ¡Jamás! – para ese momento todas las consideraciones que podía pensar para detenerse estaban olvidándose. La amaba y nada cambiaría eso. _

_**Después de ti, después de mí**_

_**Al acercarnos otra vez entre los dos dolío un espacio**_

_**Eras de roca, yo de papel**_

_**Y nos fundimos esa vez**_

_Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla. Imprimiendo en el beso todo el peso de sus sentimientos. Ella respondía con la misma emoción. Una mano de él se deslizo hacia su cintura para atraerla aun más. Candy rodeo con sus manos su cuello y hundió sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera. Cada caricia los acercaba cada vez más a un punto sin retorno._

_**Tus manos corriendo locas sobre mí,**_

_**Perdimos noción de cielo, tiempo, tierra,**_

_**Y después valió la pena nuestra guerra al fin.**_

_Temblorosa, sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, el hizo lo mismo con su vestido. No pudo evitar el deslizar sus labios por el cuello de ella, su excitación creció cuando la sintió estremecerse. Para entonces sus manos ya habían terminado con los botones y empezaban a deslizarlo por sus hombros. Ella coopero para que bajara más rápidamente. En el mismo movimiento él se despojo de su camisa._

_**Después de ti, después de mí**_

_**Cuando quisimos comenzar de nueva cuenta en el silencio,**_

_Se abrazaron fuertemente una vez que los dos quedaron sin ropa, con el último aliento que le quedaba de razón, Terry comento._

_- Aun es tiempo de que paremos – aunque deseaba todo lo contrario, respetaría lo que decidiera. Como única respuesta, ella lo beso tan profundamente, que el simplemente dejo de pensar._

_**Después de ti, después de mí**_

_**Era más fuerte la verdad y nos perdimos en un beso.**_

_La tomo entre sus brazos para posarla delicadamente sobre la cama. Al acostarse a su lado, sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente. _

_- Candy ¡Te amo! _

_. ¡Terry! – al besarla rodo su cuerpo para quedar ubicado sobre ella. Trato de que su peso no la lastimara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que ella lo disfrutara. Su primera vez tenía que ser inolvidable._

_**Tus manos corriendo locas sobre mí,**_

_**Perdimos noción de cielo, tiempo, tierra.**_

_**Y después valió la pena nuestra guerra al fin.**_

Y fue una noche inolvidable, para los dos. Terry se despidió de Candy al día siguiente, con la promesa de volver y viajo a Nueva York, pero él nunca regreso a Chicago.

**Después de ti, después de mí**

**Los dos volver con cada cual**

**La vida sigue siendo…**

**Igual.**

**(Después de ti, Alejandro filio)**

Terry termino de tocar su melodía, se inclino en el escenario y beso el suelo. Cuando se incorporo, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. La armónica ya no estaba en sus manos.

- ¡Adiós Candy! – lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida del teatro. Intentaría dormir un poco, pues al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano. Era el día de su boda… con Susana.

* * *

No podía estar más molesto con su sobrino. Desde aquel día en que llegara a la mansión de Lakewood, este había desaparecido. Siempre que preguntaba por él, encontraba como única respuesta, que había salido con Annie. En las noches llegaba muy tarde y por las mañanas, salía muy temprano. La única conversación que habían tenido había sido completamente extraña; contrario a lo que esperaba, Archí no menciono a Candy. Lo cual le parecía más extraño. Fuera lo que fuera lo había inquietado lo suficiente, como para ahora estar parado fuera del hospital Santa Juana, dudando si entrar a verla, o no. Había respetado la petición de ella de confiar en sus decisiones. Mantenerse alejado, resultaba difícil pero lo consideraba necesario. Le había prometido que si necesitaba de él, lo buscaría. Pero debía admitir que quizá su hija adoptiva sería lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no recurrir a él… aunque lo necesitara.

Al preguntar por ella, le indicaron que la buscara en una de los consultorios. Al llegar la vio sentada revisando unos papeles.

- ¡Hola Candy! – con una gran sonrisa, se acerco para darle un beso en la frente – No te levantes.

- ¡Albert! – estaba sorprendida, no lo esperaba. Deseaba verlo, pero no lo esperaba. - ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Hace unos días. – dudo si debía decirle que nuevamente se tendría que ir. - ¿Aun tienes mucho trabajo?

- N… no, solo debo terminar con estos reportes y me puedo retirar. – la plática que hacía tiempo había sostenido con Archí volvió a su mente. Sobre todo su despedida.

_Estaban abrazados. Candy se sentía más tranquila después de que le contara lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. _

_- ¡Ven conmigo! – como siempre, sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerla._

_- No Archí, yo voy a estar bien, aquí es donde quiero estar. – a pesar de que no habían resultado bien las cosas, estaba decidida a seguir adelante con su vida._

_- ¿Vas a buscar a Albert?_

_- ¡No lo sé! – una sonrisa melancólica le confirmo a su amigo que ella no buscaría a su tutor._

_- ¡Me quedare en Chicago! _

_- ¡Eso es una locura! Tienes que volver a la universidad. Por mi no te preocupes._

_- ¡No quiero que estés sola! – la abrazo aun más fuerte._

_- ¡No estoy sola! ¡Hoy más que nunca, sé que no estoy sola!_

Albert se acomodo en la silla en que estaba sentado.

- Entonces te espero, en cuanto termines podemos ir a comer algo [¡A pesar de que sonríes, tu mirada luce triste!] – la palidez de su rostro era evidente. Candy dudo un momento antes de contestar.

- ¡Claro! – aunque se sentía cansada, siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de su amigo. – ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- ¡Bien! Logre avanzar algunos convenios para futuras exportaciones. Quiero consolidar esos negocios porque pronto me tendré que ausentar por algún tiempo.

- ¿Una vez más?

- Si, voy a retomar lo que deje pendiente en África. Quiero supervisar personalmente la construcción de un hospital y de algunas otras obras que tengo planeadas.

- Eso te va a mantener lejos por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo te irías? – su voz sonaba apagada.

- En unos días… por eso vine a verte. Deseaba saber que estas bien. – el que lo dijera como una afirmación la desconcertó. Bajo la mirada hacia los expedientes que sostenía.

- ¿Aun dudas de que estoy bien?

- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Haz dicho muchas cosas desde que decidí volver a Chicago.

- Tú en cambio no has dicho nada. – Albert la miraba fijamente. Candy soltó un suspiro.

- No hay nada que decir. – su corazón le pedía a gritos que contestara con la verdad, pero su mente la contenía.

- Siempre te he considerado muy valiente. A pesar de todo lo que has vivido, siempre te has mostrado optimista y segura de ti misma. Tu trabajo es una muestra de ello. Pero en ocasiones, se demuestra más valor al hablar de lo que nos preocupa, que tratar de ocultarlo.

- A veces, se necesita más valor para no hablar de ello. Comentamos lo que tiene relevancia en nuestras vidas. Pero aquello que ha perdido significado, es mejor olvidarlo.

- Hace tiempo te pedí que compartiéramos todo aquello que nos preocupara. ¿Eso también es mejor olvidarlo? – perdía las esperanzas de lograr que ella le abriera su corazón.

- ¿Cómo compartir algo que no nos preocupa? – su expresión cambio, se le veía resuelta.

- Compartimos cuando confiamos. Si no confiamos… es inútil. – lentamente se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta. – Es curioso, de entre todas las personas con las que creí sostener este tipo de plática, nunca imagine que estarías tú. Sera mejor que vuelva otro día, cuando no estés… ocupada. – abrió la puerta para salir.

- ¡Albert! – ella lo llamo, se levanto de la silla. – Créeme que hablo con la verdad cuando te digo que no estoy preocupada.

El se giro al escuchar lo que le decía. Le embargo una infinita ternura el ver sus ojos y su sonrisa relucir. Pero vio algo más… algo que lo hizo acercarse y abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Susana se levanto muy temprano. No podía creer que finalmente había llegado el día de su boda. Quería empezar a prepararse de inmediato, quería salir lo más pronto posible hacia la iglesia, quería que el día pasara volando. Su felicidad era mayor, desde que supo que Lady Mar había salido de viaje desde hace días y era probable que no estuviera presente en la boda.

- [¡Todo va saliendo estupendamente! Para mañana a esta hora estaremos camino a Europa – una de las mejores noticias que Terry le había dado, además de la fecha de la boda, había sido su decisión de irse al menos por un año, de Estados Unidos. Era por eso que ella había apresurado el enlace. Tarea difícil, puesto que no había contado con más ayuda que la de su mama. Sabía que Eleonor Baker no estaba de acuerdo con su unión, así que había evitado incluirla. No necesitaba sentir las miradas de reproche durante los preparativos. Suficiente seria tolerar su presencia en la boda.

- [¡Todo va a salir bien!] – mirándose al espejo se dijo a sí misma. – ¡Realmente fuiste muy inteligente!

* * *

La iglesia estaba hermosa. La decoración era sencilla, pues Terry así lo había pedido. Pero a pesar de eso lucia bien. Los invitados estaban llegando para el enlace. No eran muchos, también por exigencia del novio. Solo familia de Susana y los integrantes de la compañía teatral. A todo había accedido, por el simple hecho de cumplir con su sueño, casarse con él.

Terry estaba en uno de los costados de la iglesia, esperando que le avisaran de la llegada de Susana. Disimuladamente se asomo a ver los asientos delanteros, esperando encontrar a su gran amiga. Su decepción fue mayor cuando no la vio por ningún lado.

- Susana ha llegado – Robert Hattaway era su padrino. – ¿Estas listo? – Terry suspiro hondo.

- Si – su voz sonaba apagada. – Gracias por todo.

- No agradezcas nada, tu lugar estará aquí cuando vuelvas.

- Sabes que de no ser necesario nunca me iría. El teatro es mi vida, pero necesito alejarme para retomar lo que perdí. – Dio media vuelta para dirigirse al altar. El director no entendía el porque de sus palabras.

- ¡Terry! – el joven volteo al escuchar su nombre.

- ¡Mar! ¡Llegaste! – la pelirroja se acercaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Te lo prometí! ¿Recuerdas? – impulsivamente abrazo a su amigo.

- ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

- ¡No me agradezcas!, ¡Mejor escúchame un momento! – le sostenía de las manos. Se iba a negar, pero al ver su mirada de angustia, asintió con la cabeza.

- Robert, retrasa un poco la ceremonia, enseguida vuelvo. – el director se sorprendió, pero decidió hacer lo que el joven le pedía. Junto a Mar, se dirigió a la sacristía.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- ¿Yo? ¡No!, pero tu si lo tendrás si te casas con Susana.

- ¿A que te refieres? Sabes muy bien que esto es algo que debo hacer. – se estaba molestando y Mar lo sabía, con todo insistió.

- ¿Deber? ¡Esto es algo que si no haces por amor, puede acabar con tu vida!

- ¡El amor acabo con mi vida! Y tú lo sabes. Acabo ese día que recibí su carta.

- Pero es que tu no sabes… no sabes porque la envió [¡diablos Candy!] – tenía que hablar con cuidado, había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – fijo su mirada en ella.

- Yo… hable con… Candy. Fui a verla a Chicago.

- ¿Qué…? Pero…

- No te puedo decir más, solo que si te importa tanto el deber, entonces debes hablar con ella. Hazlo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás toda la vida. – Terry se quedo sin palabras. No entendía lo que Lady Mar le decía. De pronto se sentía mareado, todas sus emociones se le acumularon en un segundo… haciéndolo dudar.

- Pero… la ceremonia… Susana – Mar lo tomo de las manos nuevamente.

- Susana te tiene que entender, si realmente te ama como dice, entenderá que tú quieras aclarar tus sentimientos. No querrá que estés a su lado queriendo a alguien más. Al final si te ama, te permitirá seguir con tu vida y podrá rehacer la suya. Pero si se casan ahora, sin saber que mas hay, pronto el resentimiento y los reclamos acabaran con los dos… y no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Mar…

- Sabes muy bien que es algo que debes hacer. – le repitió exactamente las palabras que él le dijera momentos antes.

- Terry, el padre quiere empezar ya con la ceremonia. – Robert volvía para apresurarlo. – por unos segundos que a Lady Mar le parecieron siglos, el duque guardo silencio.

- ¡Dile que… no hay boda!

- ¿Que?

- ¡Si! – Mar no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría.

- Por favor explícale, yo voy a hablar con Susana. – decidido salió de la iglesia. Ya afuera, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su prometida.

- Susi, tenemos que hablar – ella no decía nada, desde que lo viera salir, sabía que algo no estaba bien. – No puedo hacerlo, debo… quiero hablar con Candy.

- Pe… pero todo está listo.

- Lo se y lo lamento, pero simplemente no puedo jurar amarte para toda la vida si no es lo que realmente siento. Te viviré eternamente agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, pero si no hago esto, tu sacrificio simplemente habrá sido en vano, porque estaré muerto en vida. No te mereces vivir al lado de alguien que vive y muere por otra persona. – tomo sus manos y las beso.

- No… no puedes... – su voz era un susurro, no podía articular palabras ni ordenar sus pensamientos. Todos sus esfuerzos se estaban derrumbando.

- ¡Adiós, Susi! ¡Gracias! – la soltó y se alejo caminando.

* * *

Después de mucho insistirle, Albert la había convencido de volver a Lakewood. Un permiso especial y la promesa de recuperar su puesto más adelante la habían convencido. Y debía reconocer que era un buen lugar para descansar. Su dolorido corazón se sanaba entre las rosas de su añorado Anthony. Como cada mañana, había salido a caminar al hermoso jardín de la mansión. Por la hora, sintió un poco de frio, por lo que decidió llevar consigo una frazada para cubrirse. Se dirigió a una banca que estaba a un costado y desde donde podía admirar las flores sin ningún problema. Empezó a leer un libro de poesía que le había recomendado Albert. Llevaba unos minutos en ese lugar cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Pensé que hoy no me acompañarías!

- ¡Yo pensé lo mismo! – se paralizo al reconocer la voz.

- ¡Terry! – él se quedo parado a unos metros de ella.

- ¡Me costó trabajo encontrarte! Debí saber que lo buscarías, como le prometiste. – un dejo de reproche acompaño a sus palabras.

- Quien busco a quien, no es importante. Estar ahí para las personas a las que queremos es lo que importa. – ambos guardaron silencio. Albert los veía desde la ventana de su despacho. El había recibido a Terry, era por eso que no había acompañado a Candy a su paseo. Si él no hubiera sentido que su amigo era sincero, jamás le habría permitido verla. Ahora, solo esperaba que el orgullo de ambos no les impidiera aceptar el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

- ¿Tu estas ahí para las personas que quieres, Candy?

- Si.

- ¿Entonces porque no estuviste para mí como lo habíamos acordado? ¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta pidiéndome que no te buscara? – con dolor recordó las líneas que ella le había escrito, y en donde le decía que estaba arrepentida de todo, que no lo quería y que no la buscara pues de lo contrario se iría y nunca volvería.

- Porque sabía que tu deber era estar con ella.

- ¿Mi deber? ¿Desde cuándo el deber sustituyo al amor?

- ¡Ella te ama!

- ¡Pero yo no! ¿Por qué Candy?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste otra vez?

- ¿Qué hice otra vez?

- ¡Sacrificarnos! – él empezó a acercarse lentamente. Candy cerró ojos. Empezó a llorar.

- ¡Hice lo que debía!

- ¿Debías? ¿A quién se lo debías?

- Eres demasiado injusto, ¡Entiende, yo no puedo ser feliz a costa de la felicidad de otros!

- Siempre antepones a los demás, inclusive por encima de quienes dices querer. Dime, ¿Esa es tu forma de amar? – no quería levantarle la voz, pero sus emociones eran más fuertes que él.

- ¡Todos amamos de forma diferente!

- No Candy, ¡o se ama o no se ama!

- Hay ocasiones en que la mejor forma de amar a alguien es dejándole ir.

- Y al hacerlo nos condenaste a ser infelices por siempre.

- ¡No! ¡Ella prometió hacerte feliz! ¡Pensé que lo serias!

- ¿Por qué? Cuando te vi en Chicago, te lo dije, ¡No la amaba! ¡Y jamás lo haría! ¡Mi felicidad era a tu lado! ¿Por qué pensaste que sería feliz con ella? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por tu hijo!

- ¿Cómo? – Terry se quedo sin palabras.

- Después de que te fuiste ella me visito en el hospital. Me dijo que me agradecía todo lo que había hecho por su relación. Que gracias a eso ustedes tendrían un hijo, y que formarían una familia.

- ¿Y tú le creíste?

- ¡Si! No tenía porque no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – decepción mas que enojo era lo que sonaba en su voz.

- No hubiera dudado si cuando me buscaste, lo hubieras hecho libre de tu compromiso con Susana.

- Primero necesitaba que TÚ me liberaras de la promesa que hiciste por los dos. Sentía que si no hablaba contigo primero, nunca entenderías el porqué rompía con ella. – él se sentó a un lado de ella.

- Creí que hacia lo correcto – su voz era un murmullo. Ahora lo entendía, todo había sido una mentira y ellos habían pagado el precio.

- ¿Hacer lo correcto por alguien que es capaz inventar algo así?

- Lo hizo por amor.

- ¿Tu que eres capaz de hacer por amor? – ella lo miro confundida – Dime ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?

- ¿No te quedo claro esa última noche que pasamos juntos?

- Una noche, no es toda la vida… Dime Candy, ¿Serías capaz de pasar toda una vida conmigo, por amor? – las lagrimas ahora eran mayores.

- Podría pasar toda una vida sin ti por amor. – el confundido ahora fue el – Por amor renuncie a ti, porque pensé que en verdad podrías ser feliz con ella y con tu hijo.

- Pero eso no existe. Lo nuestro si. Por favor te lo pido, ¡pasa tu vida conmigo! ¡permíteme la dicha de ser feliz a tu lado!

- ¡Terry! – ella extendió sus brazos para prenderse de su cuello. Ahora sabía que no existían razones que les impidieran estar juntos.

- ¡Candy! – el la abrazo con fuerza. Pero de inmediato la soltó. – ¿Qué…?

Ella entre lágrimas, al ver su reacción, sonrió.

- ¡El es tu hijo! ¡o hija! Lo sabremos en cuatro meses. – ahora quien empezaba a llorar era él. Aun sin poderlo creer, hizo a un lado la frazada que le había impedido ver el embarazo de Candy y puso sus manos en su vientre.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No quería interferir con tu vida, estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ti por amor… y por amor a ti, vivir para siempre por el. – nuevamente la volvió a abrazar.

- ¡Mañana mismo nos casamos! – ahora el sonreía, ella también.

- Si amor mío, mañana mismo nos casamos. – sin poderse contener, se besaron, con todo el amor que su corazón les gritaba. Lentamente se separaron.

- ¡Esta vez no voy a permitir que me alejes de ti!

- ¡Esta vez nadie lo va a hacer!

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Lo prometo! Pero… Terry tu mama y tus amigos no va a estar presentes.

- Eleonor viajo conmigo, está en Chicago esperando mi llamada. Y Mar estoy seguro que lo entenderá. Sobre todo cuando sepa que va a ser la madrina del bebe.

- Ella te quiere mucho.

- Yo también. Su mirada siempre me recordaba la tuya. – ambos se miraban fijamente.

- Tenemos mucho que agradecerle.

- Solo nuestra felicidad, solo eso.

* * *

Tal como se lo prometieron, se casaron al día siguiente. Y lo hicieron al pie del lugar favorito de la infancia de Candy, el padre árbol. Estuvieron presentes todos aquellos que significaban algo para ella. Un orgulloso Albert la acompaño hasta el altar.

- ¡Terry! Te prometo estar a tu lado toda mi vida. Ser el primer rostro que veas al despertar y la última persona con quien hables en las noches. Llenarnos día a día con nuestras presencias y nuestras sonrisas. Brindarte la paz que necesites y juntos volvernos locos de amor. Día a día dedicare mi vida a ti, hasta el último minuto de mi existencia.

- ¡Candy! Te prometo estar a tu lado toda mi vida. Juro estar presente todos los días de tu vida. Despertar a tu lado cada mañana. Respirar el aire que tú respiras. Compartirlo todo contigo. Reír junto a ti por tus alegrías y llorar por lo que te lastime. Día a día dedicare mi vida a ti, hasta el último minuto de mi existencia.

Quienes presenciaron la unión de esos dos corazones no pudieron evitar el derramar unas lágrimas. Estaban conscientes de lo difícil que había sido para ellos estar juntos. Pero ahora tenían todo a su favor para estar bien. Formarían lo que siempre habían querido tener, una familia al lado del amor de su vida.

* * *

No podía creer que de nuevo estuviera viajando al mismo lugar, y con pocos meses de diferencia. Aunque en esta ocasión los motivos eran diferentes. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo que había sucedido en la casi boda de su amigo… o mejor dicho, después.

_Cuando Terry se alejo, Susana hizo el intento por seguirlo._

_- ¡No SUSI! ¡Tú lo vas a dejar ir! – Lady Mar la sujeto del brazo, su madre quiso intervenir, pero la pelirroja la detuvo._

_- Si alguna de las dos hace un escándalo de esto, yo misma les diré a tus invitados la clase de persona que eres, que chantajeaste a Terry para que se casara contigo._

_- ¡No te creerán! – sus ojos revelaban todo el odio que sentía por la actriz._

_- Oh si, ¡claro que lo harán!, porque tengo en mis manos la carta que le escribiste a Candy explicándole de los avances de tu ¡EMBARAZO! – saco un papel de su bolso. Susana palideció. – A todos les parecerá extraño que después de tanto tiempo no hubieras dado a luz. ¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué tienes el ciclo reproductivo de un elefante? _

_- Vámonos de aquí madre. – con furia se soltó del agarre de la chica._

_- Pe… pero._

_- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! – Mar las vio alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sobre todo porque no había tenido que cumplir su amenaza. Le hecho un ojo al sobre que llevaba._

_- [Bueno madre, ¡sirvió de mucho la carta que me escribiste!] – lo guardo en su bolsa, y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su departamento. _

Tenía muchos motivos para sonreír. Terry no solo había conseguido reconciliarse con Candy, si no que se había casado con ella. Lamentaba no haber estado con él como se lo había prometido. Hubiera querido estar a su lado para ver con sus propios ojos el instante en que habían unido sus vidas para siempre. Pero ahora si estaría ahí para acompañarlos en otro momento importante, el nacimiento de su hijo. Cerró los ojos para pedir por la felicidad de sus amigos. Porque siempre estuvieran unidos bajo el amparo del gran amor que se tenían.

**

* * *

**

LA CARTA

_QUERIDA CANDY:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi la última vez. Yo continúo en el teatro. La próxima obra será "Macbeth", el personaje es difícil, será un reto interpretarlo._

_No hay día en que no piense en ti, tu recuerdo aún está en mi mente y siempre lo estará. No temo que otro se haya enamorado de ti, porque eres tan maravillosa que resulta fácil quererte. Si no lo que me hace sufrir cada día es pensar que tal vez te hayas enamorado de alguien, que tu corazón le permita entrar y ocupar mi lugar. Te extraño cada día más. Extraño no estar contigo, compartiendo todos los momentos especiales de tu vida. Yo no los tengo porque lo único especial que me ha sucedido fue conocerte a ti, y ya no estás a mi lado. _

_Quisiera verte una vez más, para grabarme tu voz, tus ojos, tu cara y tu esencia. Solo de esta manera podre enfrentar mi destino. Contigo grabada en mi corazón y mi alma. Te pido, te ruego, te suplico que aceptes verme. _

_Con amor, Terry._

**

* * *

**

Pues este fue mi primer trabajo, espero que les haya gustado… cualquier comentario que deseen hacer, será muy bien recibido.

**Mil gracias por el pedacito de vida que me regalaron!**

**Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Un abrazo con cariño, de su amiga… Aracely Moonky**


End file.
